¿A donde me llevas?
by Auremun
Summary: Leo escucha extraños sonidos en la alcantarilla y decide seguirlos... ¿A donde o A que lo llevaran?... (soy mala con los resumenes como se habran dado cuenta X3, ¡No me juzguen!)


_**Bueno esta es una idea que no me dejo dormir por 3 noches (Al igual que todas mis ideas):3 No se si seguira, me fui un poco de la idea pero espero les guste de cualquier forma :D es mi segundo fic. y espero mejorar en esto.**_

 **Disclaimer** : _Las TMNT no me pertenecen, si fueran mias seria la chica mas feliz del mundo (Por ahora me conformo con escribir sobre ellas, pero algun dia las poseere) no gano nada con ellas, solo el hecho de poder compartir un poco de lo que hago, y conocer gente con la misma adiccion._

¿A donde me llevas?

Era Viernes por la noche, y los chicos estaban viendo un especial de peliculas de terror en la tele. La mayoria de estas eran comunes y no daban miedo, al menos no tanto a los dos mayores. Mas de una vez Leo escucho a Raph mencionar la palabra "Mediocres" entre otras.

Ese dia lo tenian libre de patrullaje, ya que sus enemigos habian sido menos insistentes en tratar de matarlos y o conquistar la tierra, por lo que se habian prendido al tele.

Mikey y Donnie, fanaticos de las pelicuas de ciencia ficcion estaban en unos almoadones al frente del televisor comiendo toda esa comida chatarra que Mikey suele guardar para estas ocasiones, mientras que Leo y Raph estaban en los sillones detras de los menores.

Al llegar un comercial, Raph se levanto del sillon y volvio con dos sodas del refrigerador, le ofrecio una a Leo que estaba casi tan aburrido como el despues de haber visto tres peliculas sobre monstruos con malos efectos y con casi la misma trama. Este la acepto con un "Gracias Raph"

-¿No quieres ver otra cosa? Esto ya me esta artando- Dijo Raph para empezar la conversacion ya que los otros dos no paraban de hablar sobre la mejor forma de parar a "la mancha" que devoraba la ciudad.

-La verdad si, pero no hay otro tele y no tengo mas comics para leer- Contesto Leo resignado.

-Hubiera sido mejor el patrullaje... Hasta preferiria caminar por las alcantarillas sin rumbo alguno.

-Nah, las peliculas no son tan malas, solo que ya estamos grandes para que una simple pelicula nos asuste. Ya somos maduros y no vemos esas clase de cosas.

-Ja! lo dice el que ve esa burrada de "Heroes Espaciales" - Dijo Raphael con ironia.

-¡Callate! Apenas se puede hablar contigo que ya tienes que molestar, La pelicula es mejor compañia que tu!

-Pues la verdad no los entiendo, ¡Yo o cualquiera de nosotros da mas miedo que esos estupidos disfraces y marionetas!

Todos lo miraron, el habia dicho algo tan obvio que no parecia verdad, el noto sus miradas y decidio levntarse antes de que el filme empezara, habia tenido suficiente con eso, era como ver "Los Mupets" en blanco y negro. Se fue a su habitacion algo molesto y frustrado ya que por hoy no habia nadie a quien golpeear.

Sus hermanos se quedaron viendo peliculas hasta que todos se durmieron en sus lugares, y la programacion del tele se acabo, a altas horas de la noche, solo se veia estatica.

Hasta que Leo desperto derepente, creyo haber oido un ruido, pero no supo identificarlo por lo que lo atribuyo al televisor que seguia encendido, asi que se paro y con el sigilo de el ninja que es, paso entre sus hermanitos y apago el televisor. Apenas lo hizo y el ruido de la estatica paro, volvio a escuchar el mismo ruido de antes, un poco mas debil, quizas por la lejania pero aun asi sabia que habia oido algo en uno de los tubos de las alcantarillas.

"¿Que rayos puede ser eso?" se pregunto cuando lo oyo por segunda vez mientras caminaba hacia el.

El o mejor dicho los ruidos se empezaron a escuchar mas fuertes y Leo supo reconocerlos como pasos seguidos de un agudo silvido. Quien fuera que estubiera en las alcantarillas era un gran silvador, la melodia era algo melancolica y mientras mas cerca estaba le parecia escuchar una voz... ¿Serian dos personas? si solo escuchaba un par de pies.

Llego a una interseccion de varios tubos de alcantarilla, tardo un rato en reconocer de donde venia la melodia, y logro alcanzar al dueño del silvido. En cuanto lo vio se sorprendio y enojo, su hermano, Raphael estaba parado en medio de un tubo de alcantarilla a no se que hora de la madrugada.

-¡¿Es otra de tus estupidas bromas?!- grito- ¿Que rayos intentas Raphael, Matarme del susto? ¡Sin mencionar que me llevas a caminar como idiota siguiendo tu maldito silvido!

No tuvo respuesta alguna, lo cual no es comun en su explosivo hermano. Esto hizo que Leo se enojara mas con el. Se quedo mirandolo, Raph estaba dandole la espalda y tenia la cabeza gacha, de vez en cuando soltaba risitas y decia algunas cosas sin sentido.

-¡¿QUE CARAJO ESPERAS?! ¿Acaso te vas a quedar toda la noche ahi parado?!... ¡Aunque sea respondeme a donde rayos pensabas que ibas!

Sin darce vuelta le respondio- Ya, te dije que iba caminar sin rumbo por las alcantarillas- se rio, mas fuerte que antes- ¿no es lindo el lugar de noche?

Enojado, Leo se le hacerco mientras gritaba -¡¿Pero que demonios pasa contigo?!- se detuvo al frente de el, su hermano seguia mirando el suelo mientras balbuceaba sin sentido, tenia los ojos cerrados.

Ahora todo o parte de todo tenia sentido, tenia ganas de sacudirlo hasta despertarlo, pero algua vez escucho que a los zonambulos no se les despierta. Tenia que llevarlo a casa y acostarlo en su debida cama.

Leo agarro uno de sus brazos y lo paso por su cuello, asi su hermano se recargaba en el y el podia llevarlo a casa. Mientras caminaban Raph seguia hablando muy bajito, ya que ni estando a su lado lo entendia, esto no solo lo irritaba sino de cierta forma asustaba y todo empeoro cuando comenzo a reir como un niño. No aguanto mas y le pregunto.

-Uhm... ¿Con quien hablas Raph?- El aludido solo sonrio y empezo a reir mas fuerte. Leo solo queria llevarlo a casa y poder dormir tranquilo. Su hermano se habia vuelto completamente loco o estaba teniendo un sueño demasiado raro, nunca lo habia visto asi.

Raph levanto la cabeza como si algo le alarmara y abrio un poco los ojos, Leo pudo ver que estos estaban rojos. Raph tambien miro a Leo algo extrañado, parecia que era la primera vez que veia a su hermano, luego solo dijo.

-¿A donde me llevas?- Leo no queria contestar su pregunta- Me dijiste que fuera a ver _donde se esconde..._

Leo se espanto, no queria pensar que su hermano tuviera ese grado de locura, y menos que empeorara, almenos hasta llegar a la guarida y que los demas le ayuden. Pero tenia que saber mas al respecto, quizas solo era un sueño de esos que todo el mundo tiene de vez en cuando.

-Raph... -trato de pensar sus palabras- ¿Puedes oirme?

-Si, jeje ¿por que no? ¡estuvimos hablando toda la noche! jejeje

-¿Tu si sabes quien soy?

-No, no recuerdo tu nombre, lo siento...-Volvio a bajar la cabeza y cerro los ojos.

¡Genial! cada cosa que decia era mas extraña que la anterior.

-¿Por que me dices asi? Yo no dije eso...- pregunto algo confundido el de rojo, sacando de sus pensamientos a su confundido hermano- no quiero sacarmela ¡es mia!

Leo lo vio subir una de sus manos a su pecho y lentamente a su cara, toco sus ojos que estaban cerrados y volvio a bajarla.

-¿Por que lo haces? ¿Hay algo malo?- No pudo evitar la pregunta Leo.

-Es que... yo no te la quiero dar- Raph se veia triste.

Leo no lo soporto mas y tuvo que decirlo- ¡Raphael es solo un sueño, ya despierta!

-¡No!¡no me digas asi! ¡tu misma me lo diste Mur!- Raph parecia un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche- ¡Si es por eso que quieres volver, no quiero ir contigo!

-¡¿Pero quien demonios es Mur?! Leo ya no tenia paciencia y Raph no dejaba de forcejear con el- ¡SOY YO LEO, TU HERMANO!

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- Al ver que Leo no lo soltaba comenzo a llorar.

-¡No raphael, ni creas que te voy a dejar ir! solo...- dijo en un tono mas dulce- Dejame ver tus ojos Raphie.

-¿Porque?- Dijo algo mas tranquilo dejando de forcejear.

-Este... quiero verlos y que tu me veas.

-No necesito habrir mis ojos... Ya no- dijo sonriendo.

-Ok, ¿te puedos hacer unas preguntas Raphie?- Parecia responder mejor a ese nombre de niño.

-Sip, pero no hay nada que no sepas de mi, jeje

-¿Como... cuantos años tienes?- Leo lo miro fijamente, esperando que habriera los ojos y dijera 15.

-Uhm... Mur dice 6... ¿Por que?- Pregunto Raph con un tono de inocensia parecido al de Mikey.

-¿Quien es Mur?...- Raph no le contestaba- ¡Raphael hablame!

-No, no quiero despertar...- Una lagrima cayo por sus mejillas- Si lo hago no voy a poder verla...

-¿Que es lo que ella quiere raphie?

-Ver _donde se esconde..._

-¿Quien?- Leo no creia ni entendia lo que su hermano decia y parecia ¿realmente se comportaba como un niño de 6 años? Por suerte ya llegaban a la alcantarilla.

-...- Raphie seguia sin contestarle.

-Te lo vuelvo a preguntar... ¿Quien soy?

-¡No lo se!- El supuesto "Raphie" que actuaba como un niño de 6 o menor empezo a llorar en silencio.

-¡Por fabor raph, quiero ayudarte y no se como! Encerio necesito que despiertes.

LLegaron a la guarida y si que habia sido dificil para Leo, el noto que Raph habia dejado de hablar y parecia dejarse llevar por el sueño, Leo no perdio el tiempo y llamo a sus hermanos que estaban a pocos metros para que lo ayuden. Los dos menoreas vieron a sus dos hermanos mayores abrazados. Raph parecia haber estado llorando y Leo tenia cara de haberse pasado toda la noche despierto, lo cual era cierto, al verlos asi corrieron a ayudar a sus hermanos.

Donnie y Mikey tomaron a Raphael para que Leo pudiera descansar.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Mikey.

-Despues se los explico, ahora por fabor llevenlo a su cama- Pidio Leo y los vio alejarse, mientras trataria de resumir todo lo que habia pasado, asi estaria listo para contarselo a sus hermaitos y entenderia un poco mas de lo qu habia pasado.

Decidio ir a la habitacion de Raph para buscar a sus hermanos, no queria que descuidaran de Raphael y este volviera a irse. Cuando llego vio las caras de preocupacion de Mikey y Donnie al ver que Raph se reia dormido.

-Eso es lo mas normal que ha hecho en todo la maldita noche- dijo Leo en la puerta e hizo una seña para que salieran.

Sus hermanos le obedecieron y ya estando afuera cerro la puerta aunque eso no evitaba que escucharan las risas de Raphael, estaba realmente cansado de escuchar reir y llorar a Raph. Noto la insitente mirada de sus hermanos exijiendole una explicacion.

El sol ya habia terminado de salir cuando Leo les conto todo a sus hermanitos.

-WoW, ¿realmente estaba hablando dormido?- Pregunto Mikey.

-No Mikey, pase toda la noche hablando idioteces con Raphael en medio de un tubo de drenaje, si, si hablaba dormido, solo, con migo y con alguien a quien le decia "Mur"- Dijo Leo algo arrepentido de tratar asi a su hermanito, despues de todo el no tenia la mas minima culpa.

-Pues si realmente hizo todo eso es un zonambulo muy extraño, y lo peor e que no recordara nada para que le podamos preguntar- Comento Donnie algo asombrado por todo lo que le conto Leo- Ademas, al principio parecia normal ¿cierto? dijiste que te contesto com siempre.

-Si, pero me preocupa que vuelva a pasar, El realmente parecia hablar con alguien mas y estaba muy comvencido de encontrar "donde se esconde..."

-¿Donde se esconde quien? - Pregunto Donnie- ¿Esa tal Mur?

-No, ella es quien busca... Raphael parecia conocerla desde hace tiempo, Me dijo que no necesitaba habrir los ojos para verla.

-Chicos esto me esta dando miedo... ¡RAPHAEL SE VOLVIO COMPLETAMENTE LOCO!

¡SHHHHH! lo callaron ambos.

-¿Que intentas, que despierte y nos asesine a todos?- La pregunta de Donnie era sarcastica, pero en esos momentos el pequeño Mikey no era muy bueno para darse cuenta.

-O peor, despertar a...- Leo bostezo-... A sensei.

-Leo sera mejor que vallas a dormir algo, nosotros cuidaremos de el.

A duras penas Leo asintio, Habia dormido menos que Raph incluso esa noche, a la mañana siguiente, o mejor dicho en una horas volveria y esperaba que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad.


End file.
